Les Maîtres Dragonniers
by Smeargle94
Summary: Dans la famille de Camille et Luc, tout est lié aux traditions ancestrales et leur vie sont déterminée à peine sont-ils nés. Mais parfois il arrive un moment où l'on veut être libre de ses propres choix. Les Maîtres Dragonniers raconte l'histoire des membres de cette famille, destinée à s'occuper des Pokémon dragon et de l'arène familial.
1. Chapitre 1 - Manoir et Tradition

Elle n'avait pas envie de tout ça. Toutes ces traditions, ce mode de vie, ces coutumes, ces obligations. C'était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop.  
Elle, elle rêvait d'aventure, d'évasion, de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée ici, à devoir attendre que son tour vienne. Son tour de devenir championne de l'arène.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Camille avait grandi dans la plus pure tradition des éleveurs de dragons. Elle vivait dans le manoir familial, au-dessus de la ville. Sa famille possédait l'arène et de génération en génération, ils se passaient le flambeau. Et bientôt ce serait son tour. Pour l'instant, c'était sa mère qui s'en occupait. Sa grande sœur souffrait d'une maladie qui l'obligea à se retirer au calme, dans une autre ville, loin, où elle pouvait recevoir tous les soins nécessaires à sa santé. Son grand frère était chercheur, il avait montré de grande capacité dans la recherche et l'étude des espèces, il devait souvent partir loin, en mission, pour sauver des œufs de Pokémon dragon ou pour recenser ce qui semblait être une nouvelle espèce ou pour recenser le nombre d'individu de tel ou tel groupe de Pokémon. Elle ne les voyait donc pas souvent.  
Et puis surtout, elle n'avait plus le choix. C'est elle qui devait reprendre l'arène, devenir dresseuse de Pokémon dragon et championne. Car oui, tout se passait toujours comme ça dans sa famille : enfant, ils recevaient une éducation stricte et sélective, axée sur les connaissances concernant les Pokémon dragon mais aussi sur la politesse et les traditions ancestrales, ensuite, ils reprenaient l'arène et restaient champions aussi longtemps que possible, enfin ils s'occupaient de l'hôtel ancestral des Pokémon dragon, afin d'informer les voyageurs et de protéger les mythes, les coutumes et certains Pokémon sacrés.  
Mais voilà, le grand-père de Camille avait de plus en plus de mal à assurer ses fonctions. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, la vieillesse gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur lui. La petite fille devait donc finir son enseignement le plus rapidement possible pour diriger l'arène pendant que sa mère s'occuperait de l'autel sacré.  
Son sacre était prévu dans un mois, jour pour jour à partir de cet instant précis. Elle avait peur, elle n'avait pas envie. Mais la vie est faite ainsi.

~~~  
« Grand frère ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Comment c'était ta dernière mission ? »  
Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui. Elle s'adossa au mur, comme à son habitude, et replia les genoux contre sa poitrine, croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y posa sa tête, tournée vers son frère.  
Luc était grand, beau, fort. Il allait sur ses vingt ans mais partait depuis plusieurs années déjà avec son père pour s'occuper des colonies de dragons qui peuplent la région. Camille ne le voyait que très peu. Mais elle aimait son grand frère. Plus que tout. Quand il rentrait quelques jours au manoir, elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle l'écoutait attentivement raconter toutes ses histoires, elle venait se blottir dans son lit la nuit pour qu'il lui conte monts et merveilles avant de s'endormir, elle lui montrait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence. C'était les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Rien n'égalait les quelques jours que son frère passait avec elle, c'était magique. Il rendait sa vie ici un peu moins triste.

Elle se rappelait qu'une fois il était parti seul en mission. Il était un peu plus jeune que maintenant. Leur père était très malade et avait dû annuler leur quête. Ils devaient sauver deux œufs de Pokémon dragon qui risquaient de mourir, n'ayant plus personne pour veiller sur eux. La mission était périlleuse, ils devaient se rendre en haut d'une montagne où de puissants Pokémon sauvages habitaient. Mais Luc ne voulaient pas laisser ces deux futurs bébés dragons mourir. Alors une nuit, il partit seul là-bas. Tout le monde croyait qu'il était parti s'entraîner au fond de leur antre si bien que l'on ne se rendit compte de son absence que deux jours plus tard. Tout le monde commença à s'inquiéter, Camille la première. Puis cette nuit-là, on toqua à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se leva et vit Luc, blessé, trempé jusqu'aux os, chevauchant son Dracolosse, deux œufs serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, lui apporta de quoi se sécher et des vêtements propres et le borda. Il dormait à moitié. Elle pensa ses blessures, nettoya ses plaies. Et surtout elle s'occupa des œufs. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit dans le bureau de leur père dans lequel se trouvait des couveuses. Elle savait où étaient cachées les clés pour y entrer, elle savait quelle latte du parquet éviter pour ne pas le faire grincer. Tout doucement, discrètement, elle les installa dans les couveuses. Et retourna se coucher au pied de son lit, près de son frère exténué.  
Ce jour était très important pour Camille. Car c'est à partir de ce moment-là que ses liens avec son frère se resserrèrent. Eux qui se voyaient si peu étaient devenus complices. Et puis, l'un des deux œufs qu'elle avait soigneusement installé dans la couveuse contenait ce qui allait devenir son meilleur ami, Sturm, son Minidraco.

~~~  
« Grand-frère ? »  
C'était au milieu de la nuit. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre de Luc et attendit. Il grommela une sorte de « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » et elle entra et s'assit par terre à côté du lit, au niveau de sa tête.  
« Je ne suis pas prête à être championne. Je ne veux pas le devenir.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix Camille. Tu le sais très bien.  
- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Alors pars. »  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Luc se releva un peu en s'appuyant sur son coude et attrapa avec son bras libre la main de sa petite sœur. Elle pleurait. Tout doucement. Sans bruit.  
« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ça ne m'emballait pas non plus au départ, de devoir m'occuper uniquement de Pokémon dragon. Mais moi j'ai la chance de pouvoir parcourir le monde. Demain, je m'en vais. Je vais faire un stage chez un autre maître dragonnier, loin d'ici. Je ne reviendrai pas avant longtemps. Je vais découvrir de nouvelles choses. Papa n'était pas très emballé. Mais il est d'accord. Et nous ne le dirons pas à Maman. Papa continuera de s'occuper des dragons de la région seul pendant mon absence. C'est important pour moi. Alors moi je te le dis : pars. Demain soir, un cargo va partir du port. C'est ta chance. Enfuis-toi. Tu reviendras plus tard. Mais tu dois grandir par toi-même ailleurs que dans ce manoir, je vois bien à quel point ça te rend malheureuse. »  
Camille n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. De tristesse à l'idée que son frère parfait pour si longtemps. De soulagement de savoir qu'il la comprenait. D'inquiétude à l'idée de partir. De peur en pensant à la réaction de sa mère. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Luc la tira contre lui et elle pleura sur son épaule encore quelques instants, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, son protecteur, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

~~~

Quand Camille ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, son frère n'était plus là. A la place, sur l'oreiller, elle trouva une lettre sur laquelle était inscrit « lis-la quand tu te sentiras seule et triste ».  
Elle se leva, se prépara promptement et se rendit naturellement à son cours particulier.  
Elle améliora ses connaissances sur les faiblesses et résistances des différents types, elle avait encore quelques difficultés à maîtriser tous les doubles types car elle oubliait parfois de prendre en compte certains paramètres. Mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien  
« C'est important pour mon voyage » pensa-t-elle.  
A la pause de midi, elle se dépêcha de manger et retourna dans sa chambre. Discrètement, elle préparait ses affaires. Son Minidraco la regardait faire, sans trop comprendre. Mais elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait. Tous les deux se comprenaient parfaitement.  
L'après-midi c'était un cours sur les coutumes et l'histoire de leur famille. Elle détestait ce cours. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là uniquement pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas libre. Et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.  
Mais l'après-midi passa très vite. Et la soirée aussi. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle embrassa sa mère. Plus que d'habitude. Celle-ci sembla étonnée mais ne dit rien. Puis tout le manoir s'endormit rapidement. C'était la chance de Camille.

~~~  
Elle s'habilla chaudement, mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules, enroula Minidraco autour de son cou, comme elle le faisait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Sa chambre était au 2ème étage, mais un arbre tendait ses longues branches vers sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait cas sauter puis rejoindre le tronc et tenter de descendre le long de l'arbre. C'était facile. Bien trop facile.  
C'était parfait.  
Elle passa ensuite par un trou dans la haie et elle se retrouva dans la rue. Elle évita soigneusement de rester près des lieux éclairés où quelques badauds trainaient encore. Et elle courut. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.  
Elle arriva au port. Les dernières caisses étaient chargées sur le grand bateau. Il devait partir ce soir plutôt que demain en fin de matinée car on annonçait une tempête. En partant ce soir, il devait arriver à l'autre port avant les intempéries.  
Une machine portait plusieurs énormes caisses. Elle se glissa sur la palette, collée entre deux caisses et attendit que la machine la soulève du sol. Doucement, lentement, tournoyant un peu en l'air, la machine les déposa, elle et le chargement, sur le bateau.  
Elle avait gagné.  
Le bateau démarra moins d'une heure plus tard.  
Elle avait gagné. Elle partait. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle pleura un peu, mais cette fois-ci, uniquement de soulagement.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ohé Matelot

Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que le bateau était parti du port. Camille avait réussi à s'endormir, une fois l'excitation de son départ redescendue, mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée elle trouvait le temps bien long. Elle était cachée entre deux caisses en métal dans une position pas très confortable et elle attendait. Attendait. Sans rien faire. Elle regardait le paysage mais il devint rapidement répétitif : une vague, puis deux, puis trois ...  
Elle s'ennuyait. Mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était là car elle avait peur qu'on la renvoie chez elle ou qu'on appelle sa mère.  
Sturm le Minidraco aussi en avait assez. Il s'agitait de plus en plus mais Camille ne pouvait pas le laisser vagabonder librement. Il réussit malgré tout à échapper à sa vigilance et s'avança au milieu du pont du bateau.  
« Reviens ici ! Sturm ! »  
Mais il était trop content de pouvoir enfin bouger pour s'occuper d'elle. Camille n'osait toujours pas sortir, elle observait depuis sa cachette et l'appelait doucement. Mais soudain, elle aperçut un jeune homme qui avait repéré son Pokémon et avançait doucement vers lui, une Pokéball à la main. Il la lança en l'air en criant « Tenèbres » et la petite fille n'eut qu'une seconde pour réagir. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se jeta devant son Pokémon pour le protéger. Elle reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et encaissa le choc.  
« Merde ! Kolkrabe revient ! »  
Le Cornèbre alla se poser sur l'épaule de son dresseur qui se précipitait vers Camille, inquiet.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !? T'es pas bien d'avoir sauté au-devant de l'attaque comme ça ! Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! »  
En entendant ces dernières paroles, Camille reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal alors qu'il essayait de la calmer et retourna dans sa cachette à quatre pattes en reculant, Minidraco sur son dos.  
Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. On entendit des bruits de pas accourant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Ian ?  
- Rien du tout, j'ai vu un Pokémon sauvage et je l'ai attaqué, mais il s'est enfui par-dessus bord. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. »  
De nouveau des bruits de pas, mais cette fois-ci qui s'éloignent. Ian s'approcha de la cachette de Camille, mais il était trop grand et trop large d'épaules pour pouvoir lui aussi se cacher entre les deux caisses. Alors il s'assit devant.  
« Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé... »  
Camille lui était réellement très reconnaissante. Elle resta cependant au fond de sa cachette, le plus loin possible du garçon. Aucun deux ne parlèrent pendant un certain temps. Camille réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer, il s'était inquiété pour elle et il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Il devait donc être gentil. Elle décida donc de le classer dans la catégorie « personne dans son camp ». Elle s'avança doucement et s'assit près de lui, toujours dans sa cachette.  
« Je m'appelle Camille...  
- Et moi c'est Ian. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'aimerais m'assurer que tu n'as rien après avoir subi l'attaque de mon Pokémon si ça ne te dérange pas ... »  
Il se retourna et Camille décida de se laisser faire. Il testa sa vision, ses réflexes, lui posa quelques questions banales et décida qu'elle allait bien.  
« Très bien. Cornèbre a dû te voir au dernier moment et réduire la puissance de son attaque. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
Elle hésita un instant. Et puis elle lui raconta. Elle s'ennuyait, et aussi longtemps qu'elle parlait, il restait près d'elle et lui tenait compagnie. C'était suffisant pour l'instant. Elle lui expliqua d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était partie. Il acquiesça sans rien dire. Puis il lui dit qu'il devait retourner à ses obligations mais qu'elle pouvait se cacher dans sa chambre si elle le souhaitait, que son « colocataire » ne dirait rien. Mais elle refusa obstinément et retourna au fond de sa cachette. Il haussa les épaules et partit.  
Et la journée redevint aussi ennuyeuse qu'auparavant.

Finalement, elle préférait quand la journée était ennuyeuse. Une tempête faisait rage, plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. Le bateau tanguait dans tous les sens, elle avait le mal de mer et d'énormes vagues passaient par-dessus bord. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et elle était donc trempées jusqu'aux os. Sturm n'était pas en grande forme non plus et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner tous les deux aux deux grosses caisses en métal. La situation n'était pas des plus agréables.  
« Camille ! Camille ? »  
Ian l'appelait. Il l'a vit, blanche comme un linge et trempée. Il la tira de sa cachette et la souleva. Elle se débattit, il la rassura. Il appela Cornèbre pour les cacher de ses ailes et le petit groupe traversa le pont jusqu'aux portes des différentes cabines. Ian entra en trombes dans l'une d'elle, posa la petite fille et son Pokémon sur son lit, lui jeta une serviette, cria à la personne présente dans la cabine de s'occuper d'elle et ressortit. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Mais au moins, Sturm et elle étaient maintenant au sec et à l'abri.  
Camille n'était pas rassurée par le colocataire. Il devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Ian, était un peu plus costaud et petit et passait son temps à tapoter sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il posa enfin sa machine, se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle, qui s'était recroquevillée au fond du lit.  
« Ian se faisait du soucis pour toi. Il m'a raconté ton histoire. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire avec moi, je ne dirai rien à personne. Est-ce que tu veux une autre serviette ? Celle-ci doit être trempée. Je peux te faire du chocolat chaud aussi si tu veux ... »  
Ian lui faisait confiance. Et de toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors elle hocha la tête et se détendit un petit peu. Le chocolat chaud lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et elle était gelée. Il lui tendit aussi une boite de gâteaux, elle se jeta dessus ce qui le fit rire.  
Elle n'osait toujours pas parler, et de toute façon elle était bien trop occupée à manger. Du coup il fit la conversation tout seul. Il lui dit qu'il s'appelait Timothée, qu'il était sur le bateau pour s'occuper des problèmes de mécanique, que c'est là qu'il avait revu Ian qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse. Son seul Pokémon était un Elekid que les parents de Ian lui avaient donné. Il raconta des anecdotes sur la vie du bateau, des choses et d'autres...  
Le temps passait plus vite grâce à lui. Et au moins elle était au sec.

Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus. Ian ouvrit soudain la porte de la cabine brutalement, cria à Timothée qu'on l'attendait en salle des machines et s'écroula sur son lit. Il était trempé. A ses côtés, son Cornèbre et un Raichu étaient dans le même état de fatigue.  
Timothée sortit précipitamment de leur cabine, en demandant à Camille si elle pouvait s'occuper de Ian. La petite fille hocha la tête et sourit intérieurement : elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que celle avec son grand frère. Alors elle refit exactement la même chose. Elle lui retira ses vêtements trempés, l'aida à se sécher et l'allongea dans son lit. Elle installa ses Pokémon en les séchant eux aussi. Elle trouva une bouillotte dans un des placards, la fit chauffer comme elle put et l'installa près du corps frigorifié de Ian, soigneusement. Elle couvrit les deux Pokémon du dresseur à l'aide d'une couverture trouvée sous un des lits et retourna s'asseoir dans un coin avec son Minidraco.  
Ian entrouvrit les yeux, lui attrapa la main et la remercia sincèrement, avant de se rendormir. Camille était rouge comme une pivoine.

~~~  
Il s'écoula bien une heure sans qu'il ne se passe rien, bien que Camille ne pût en être certaine car le temps semblait toujours plus long quand on s'ennuyait.  
Puis ce fut au tour de Timothée de revenir dans le même état que Ian. La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dehors mais les deux garçons avaient déjà tout donné. Timothée semblait toutefois un peu moins fatigué que Ian, mais il fut malgré tout très heureux que Camille l'aide, une fois encore, à retirer ses vêtements trempés et à se sécher.  
« J'ai dû aller réparer les machines en haut. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout est déréglé avec ce foutu temps... » Il reprit son souffle un instant. «Heureusement que Ian a été te chercher dans ta cachette. Ce n'est pas un temps à rester sur le pont si on peut éviter ça ... »  
La petite fille l'aida à s'allonger, vit que ses mains étaient abimées et entreprit de les soigner comme elle pouvait. Elle installa aussi Elekid à côté des Pokémon de Ian, puis sa mission terminée, elle retourna dans son coin, où elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir, en pensant que cette nuit-là elle avait créé des liens presque aussi forts que cette fameuse nuit où elle s'était occupé de Luc...

~~~  
Timothée vint la sortir de sa rêverie en la secouant.  
« Vite ! Derrière la porte ! Dépêche-toi ! »  
Camille ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se cacha promptement derrière la porte, juste au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
« La tempête s'est enfin arrêtée. Ian, ton Crocrodil dort sur le pont, il a pas chaumé mais on a besoin de lui pour faire avancer le bateau. Timothée, je sais que t'as déjà essayé mais essaye de relancer les machines encore une fois. Sinon on arrivera jamais dans ce foutu port ! Hop, au boulot les gars. Vous vous êtes assez reposés ! »  
Les garçons se levèrent promptement et s'habillèrent en silence. Ils remercièrent vivement Camille pour son aide et lui prièrent de rester cacher encore un moment. Ian emporta son Cornèbre mais ils laissèrent Raichu et Elekid à la petite fille pour lui tenir compagnie.

~~~  
Après avoir encore difficilement navigué toute la journée, le bateau arriva enfin à bon port. Pendant que tout le monde était occupé à décharger les marchandises, Timothée aida Camille à s'éclipser doucement, la cachant entre leur Pokémon, lui indiquant quand la voie était libre, lui montrant par quel chemin passé et au bout d'un certain temps, ils réussirent à la faire quitter le bateau sans que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Ian lui avait dit de les attendre un peu derrière le village où le bateau avait accosté pour qu'ils puissent se dire aurevoir et Camille dut patienter toute la soirée avant de voir de nouveau surgir les garçons.  
« Les machines sont foutues. Le bateau ne peut pas repartir ... J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais mais impossible de sauver quoique ce soit. Le bateau est cloué ici jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive les pièces et ce n'est plus de mon ressort pour l'instant ...  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ? demanda Camille, heureuse de les revoir.  
- Hé bien ... On a une proposition à te faire ... répondit Timothée.  
- Le bateau ne pourra vraisemblablement pas repartir tout de suite. Le capitaine veut en profiter pour rester quelque temps ici puisque c'est ici que sa famille habite. On a donc quartier libre pour faire le tour de cette île pendant un mois avant de devoir reprendre nos fonctions sur le bateau. Donc si ça te dit, on voudrait explorer cette île avec toi. C'est un bon début pour toi qui veut voir autre chose que ton manoir et ça te laisse un peu de temps pour décider de ce que tu voudras faire ensuite... » expliqua Ian.  
Camille sourit et se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle était bien trop heureuse de ne pas être seule pour partir à la découverte du vrai monde.


End file.
